


Countertop Coffee Craze

by BlackPencilKitten



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPencilKitten/pseuds/BlackPencilKitten
Summary: The gays have invaded the countertop and Akira has to run the cafe for the morning.





	Countertop Coffee Craze

**Author's Note:**

> I love alliteration, memes, and Sasshole Goro the Grump.  
> The only reason I tag these as Teen is because of cursing, that's basically all.  
> 

Mmf, mmf, someone's texting you motherfucker.

Grabbing his phone from the bookshelf, he unlocked it only to be blinded.

Goddamn phones and their bright screens, who was texting him at 6am?

 **Sojiro Sakura:** Hey, I need to grab some medicine, Futaba's sick, mind taking care of the cafe for a few hours?

Oh, it's his dad aka the only person he'll tolerate texting him this early on a Sunday. Aight.

 **Analytic Kat:** Yeah man no problem.

Letting out a yawn, Akira sat up and rubbed his eyes, grabbing his glasses from the windowsill and putting them on. After letting his eyes adjust and wake up, he got out of bed, changing into some casual clothes before heading downstairs.

He had to do a double take once he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Heads resting on the counter, sitting in the chairs, were three of his boyfriends. Goro was in his usual spot at the end of the counter, Mishima next to him and Yusuke at his spot beside Mishima.

Letting out a sigh, he grabbed the spare keys to the cafe from their hiding place in-between some beans before unlocking the door, flipping the sign to open before hiding the keys again. He stood behind the counter for a bit, staring at the sleeping people at the counter. He knew they were peaceful in their sleep, but seeing all three of them together made it feel like a dream. He smiled before donning an apron and starting to prepare some curry and coffee.

Mishima was the first one to wake up, having been a light sleeper since he was little. Blinking a few times, he smiled once he smelled the familiar aroma of coffee and curry, yawning while looking around at the others at the counter. He lightly poked at Yusuke until he woke up, humming as he got to his senses.

"I was having a pleasant dream about coffee and curry." He said, rolling his head.

"Your dream just became a reality." Mishima and Akira said simultaneously, giggling before Akira went back to cooking. Mishima focused his attention on Goro, smirking before poking him like he did with Yusuke.

"Mgrgrmgr."

He snickered, continuing the poke assault. Yusuke watched with amusement.

"Grmmm try me biiitch."

Mishima blew in his face and Goro finally woke up, sleepily glaring at him.

"What?"

"Morning Goro-geous." Mishima said, snickering again as Yusuke let out a laugh, Akira rolling his eyes as he dished out curry to the three.

"Is this spicy?" Goro asked, poking at his food.

"Knowing Akira, he has adjusted each of our dishes to our tastes, so I assume that yours has less spice." Yusuke commented before taking a bite of his own curry, smiling at the taste.

"Yeah Mr. I Can't Handle Takoyaki." Akira commented, pouring the three coffee.

"That was only cause it was the 'special' one." Goro groaned, taking a sip of his coffee, wincing at the taste. Akira added cream and sugar to Yusuke and Mishima's coffee, offering it to Goro.

"Black as my hair coffee is the source of your grumpiness, have some happiness." Goro shook his head, staring at him as he took another sip, wincing again.

"If I am lucky, it will cure your ego as well." Yusuke stated, quickly finishing his meal as Akira gave him seconds. Mishima snorted, almost choking on his own curry. Goro glared at them both, chugging down the rest of his coffee with a huff and a cough.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Both of you chill, you sassy hatedatemates." Mishima said, downing his coffee and starting on his food.

"May I ask how all of you got here in the first place?" Akira poured Mishima another cup of coffee, before following suit with Goro's, albeit with cream and sugar.

"I got here at midnight. I was searching for some nighttime inspiration, but underestimated my own stamina. Thankfully the cafe was close by, so I picked the lock." Yusuke explained, showing him the lockpick he used the previous night.

"I crashed here at 1, got lost trying to get home and my phone ran outta battery. Yusuke insisted I spent the night." Mishima followed up with, grinning at him, who shrugged in response.

Goro slammed his fist on the counter, mind muddled with bitter coffee.

"ASSHOLE I've been locked in here since yesterday, and thanks to _someone not waking me up_ , I couldn't leave when it was unlocked!" Goro glared at Yusuke, who narrowed his eyes at him, tapping his fork against his plate.

"I did not want to disturb your beauty sleep, though it seems regardless of if you get it or not, you're grumpy." He stated, smirking before starting on his second helping of curry. Akira and Mishima sighed and rolled their eyes.

"You two are imperfect for each other." Mishima commented, finishing his second cup of coffee with a giggle.

"I almost want to tell Ryuji about you two." Right after Akira said that, Yusuke and Goro shouted 'NO!'.

"Please don't he'll never shut up again-" Goro began, only to be interrupted by Yusuke.

"I don't need him distracting me from my art more than he already does!"

"He only distracts you because he has the body of a god." Yusuke rolled his eyes, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

"He could be a great model, there's nothing wrong with that. I just want to paint him-"

"Yusuke, as much as you deny it, you're an awful liar. You've ranted to me about how beautiful he is so many times I've lost count. 'I can't get his cute smile out of my head!'" Akira said in a mock voice, both Mishima and Goro laughing as Yusuke fake-coughed to hide his face.

"I paint pretty people-"

"'Akira I want to kiss him, I don't care if we're fighting in Mementos or in the middle of a palace _I want to kiss him I can't get him out of my head it's ruining my art career_.'" Goro snorted as Yusuke started wolfing down the rest of his food.

"Don't feel bad, I...have to admit I've been thinking about him a lot too. Imagine if he had a tongue piercing-" Mishima squeaked and covered his mouth, he didn't mean to tell them the tongue piercing part. Everyone's blush increased tenfold as they imagined Ryuji with a tongue piercing, Yusuke stopping midbite.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be _tell me more_ -" Goro said before he could stop himself, covering his own mouth. Mishima's blush went up to his ears, Yusuke smirking as Akira handed Yusuke 300 yen, both of them mouthing 'knew it'.

Mishima pushed his plate away and hid his face in the table, Yusuke patting his head.

"When you're ready, I would honestly like to hear more of your ideas as well-"

"You guys are kinky as hell." Akira commented, laughing when Goro spit out his coffee and started coughing, though whether it was from the coffee or his comment he didn't know. Yusuke finished his food, pushing his plate away before standing up, pulling his hair over his face to hide his blush.

"I believe I should be going, I need to buy art supplies." He said, making his way to the door as Mishima jumped out of his own seat and followed him.

"Same here, I have plans."

Goro waited till the others had left before getting up himself, leaving a tip for Akira.

"See you around, you insufferable prick." He said before leaving, coughing a few times.

"Love you too, honey." Akira smirked as Goro left, gathering up the dishes and putting them in the sink before pulling out his phone.

 **Analytic Kat:** You won't believe what happened this morning.

 **Raging Sun:** Shit tell me already!


End file.
